A Perfect Moment
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Minami visit's a mildly ill Yutaka in the schools medical room and gets much more than she expects


LOLI (CLASSIC), YURI, ORAL

**NOTE:**This fic is strongly based on these two ?page=post&s=view&id=617320 , ?page=post&s=view&id=279679

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lucky Star or any of its characters that appear in this work of fiction.

Laying back on the mildly comfortable bed, Yutaka stared up at the ceiling, counting the squares above in her boredom.

The young pink-haired girl sighs as she rests on the bed in one of the schools medical rooms, covered by a thin sheet that didn't do much but cover her clothed body, the cool, damp towel resting on her forehead seemed to be more effective.

Her counting and boredom was soon alleviated as she sees the familiar face of her friend Minami walk into the room.

The quiet girl greets Yutaka first with a smile, before commenting…

"Hey, feeling better?" she asks, walking to a nearby counter and taking a small thermometer from one of the drawers and walking beside Yutaka.

"Yeah…" answers Yutaka with a smile. "There really wasn't any need for me to be taken from class though…" she adds, before a small blush comes to her cheeks. "I don't want the others to worry about me."

"Well, better safe than sorry, yanno?" replies Minami, with a gentle smile and lifting the thermometer up near Yutaka's mouth, who opens, allowing the green-haired girl to place it partly into her mouth and Yutaka closing her lips around it.

"Yeah, I guess." States Yutaka with a brief chuckle.

"Well, if your temperature is in a safe level, you'll be able to leave soon."

"Mmm." Replies Yutaka in agreement.

As the two simply looks at each other for a moment, waiting for Yutaka's temperature to be registered, Minami was the one to look a little nervous or embarrassed, though unaware by Yutaka. Minami calmly walked toward the foot of the bed, her back to the pink-haired girl, who had returned her attention to the ceiling again…

Minami's nervousness and embarrassment was for good reason…

_'Maybe I shouldn't…'_ she thinks, her face reddening. _'I mean, she had, or still has, a fever… and we're in school… Maybe I'm just letting my desire get the best of me…'_

"Minami-chan?" comes Yutaka's wondering comment, prompting a small, surprised gasp from the other girl. "Is something wrong?" Yutaka adds, before Minami turns to face her again with a small smile.

"No, everything's fine…" answers Minami, taking the few steps back to Yutaka's side again. "I was just thinking about something, it was nothing."

"Oh, ok." Replies Yutaka with a happy smile.

"Enough time should've passed…" comments Minami, reaching to the glass rod sticking from Yutaka's mouth and pulling it out and looking at the temperature it stated, prompting an anxious flush of heat to travel through her body.

_'Her fever's gone…'_ thinks Minami, swallowing once. _'This is it, this is the moment I was waiting for, it's now or never.' _

"Well?" questions Yutaka.

_'Now or never!'_ repeats Minami in her mind. _'This is the perfect moment!'_

"Uh, well…" starts Minami, her face getting noticeably red as she averts her gaze briefly from Yutaka's emerald eyes. "Taking your temperature orally sometimes isn't accurate…" she starts, before panic starts to arrive in her…

_'This isn't going to work, Yutaka's not going to buy this, I should back out while I still can-'_

"Really?" asks Yutaka. "Then what's a more accurate way?"

"Um…" starts Minami, looking away again, as she thinks…

_'Back out! Back out! You still can!'_

"R-Rectal…"

_'Nooo! What are you doing!'_

"Rectal?" questions Yutaka, with a wondering look on her face. "You mean, in my butt?"

_'Here it comes…'_ thinks Minami warily. _'She's going to be disgusted and refuse.'_

"Y-Yeah…" answers Minami, though quickly adding, "B-But, heh, if you don't want to do that, I understand, it was silly of me to suggest it anyway… y-yanno what, just forget it."

_'That's it, just laugh it off, make it a joke.'_

Minami swallowed again as she sees the look of thought briefly appear on Yutaka's face, before a faint, though noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks and her eyes averts from her blue eyes.

"It'll be, you doing it, right?"

_'S-She's interested!'_

As much as Minami could, she couldn't prevent a small smile from appearing on her reddened face.

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Yutaka smiles and her blush deepens and spreads.

"Ok, if it's you doing it, I'll agree to it."

_'Yes!'_

The more Minami tried to hide her excitement, the more it seemed to show, the small smile she had, was quickly growing into a grin.

"O-Ok, I'll be gentle."

Yutaka smiles and sits up, though looks from Minami to the open door.

"Close the door."

"O-Oh, of course!" quickly replies Minami, quickly rushing to the wide open door.

_'Stupid, I should've closed the door as soon as I walked in!'_

"There, I locked it too, so no surprise vi-" starts Minami, turning around and her statement being immediately silenced when not only did she see Yutaka on her hands and knees on the bed, her head lowered to bed, but stripped of her school uniform, clothed only in her pink underwear and socks, her pantied rear position towards her.

_'Uhhhh…'_ thinks Minami, completely shocked into blank-mindedness, she certainly didn't expect Yutaka to remove her clothes, the small girl looked simply… _'Delicious…'_

Minami though quickly snapped herself from her stunned state, feeling her panties a little clingy between her legs.

"Minami-chaaaan…" comments Yutaka, with a clear tease in her voice that surprised Minami even more. "I'm waiting, what are you doing?" she adds, not looking back.

The way Yutaka spoke, her tone, Minami could've sworn the small girl was sexually teasing her, if that was the case, it was much more than Minami could have hoped for.

However, Minami forced herself to compose herself…

_'Calm down, your just horny right now, she's likely not trying to tease me, she probably just removed her clothes because she's hot, she did have a fever after all… that's right, I can't jump to conclusions, I need to go slow, like I originally planned.'_

"S-Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to take your clothes off, that's not really necessary…" comments Minami, walking back to the side to the bed, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting.

Yutaka, seeing the position her friend was in, changed hers, once again presenting her rear towards her again, bringing a full reddening to Minami's face as she was presenting with the small girl's panty-covered crotch and rear, Minami could very well make out Yutaka's delicate lips against the fabric.

"Well it's more comfortable like this." Replies Yutaka.

"Ok…" replies Minami, lifting her mildly trembling hands up towards her friends rear, nearly dropping the thermometer from her increasing nervousness and eagerness. "I'm, I'm going to pull down your panties, ok?"

"O-Ok…"

Minami didn't quite pick-up on Yutaka's nervousness in her voice as she stares at the hidden treasure that lay behind the thin fabric of Yutaka's panties.

Swallowing once more, Minami gently grasps the waistband of Yutaka's pink panties and slowly pulls them down, slowly but surely revealing the smooth, milky skin of the pink-haired girl rear. Seeing the shadowed crevice between the smaller girl's cheeks that told of her anus behind them, Minami stopped the movement of her panties. Her hands trembling even more at the thought that moving Yutaka's panties down a little more to reveal her treasure for her eyes to gaze upon, she could feel her panties becoming more damp against her.

Minami briefly removes her hands from the panties, although, in that time, Yutaka, resets her positioning, and the movement of her legs, allowing the pink underwear to fall to her knees and Minami finally saw it.

They looked incredibly smooth, hairless, blushing and slightly swelled, with a slight trickling of moisture leaving the folds, Minami wanted to lick them.

Minami could barely contain herself, the thermometer fell from her hand, bounced once on the edge of the bed and fell to the floor with a _'tat-tat-tat'_ as she lifts her left hand to the smaller girl's left cheek of her rear, gently resting her hand on the soft flesh.

Minami's right hand shaking considerably, managed to calm as she neared her index finger towards the inviting lips. Just centimeters from touching them, conflicting thoughts swarmed through Minami's mind, should she be doing this? She was supposed to be using the thermometer. But what about what she was seeing, they, Yutaka looked aroused. Did she want this to happen as much as she did?

Conflicting thoughts or not, Minami's hand continued despite her inner struggle, her index finger slipped wetly between the lips, with a delighted gasp from Yutaka, which shocked Minami enough in her conflicting thoughts to not recognize the pleasured gasp, and the green-haired girl quickly removes her wet finger.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I-I-I don't know-"

"Again!" quickly requests Yutaka, swaying her rear briefly.

"W-What?" almost gasps Minami, not quite sure she heard her friend correctly.

"Do what you did again." Repeats Yutaka more clearly, eagerly.

"R-Really?" asks Minami, still not quite sure of what she was hearing as a smile appears on her face.

"Yeah, again!" repeats Yutaka, swaying her rear again.

"Ok." Replies Minami, with a large smile, her face still just as red as she slowly returns her index finger between Yutaka's soft, delicate lips, bring a moan from the small girl.

"Mmmm!"

Slowly, Minami repeatedly moves her single finger in and out of the wet, soft folds, bringing more and more moans from the small girl as her little body began to tremble and moan Minami's name.

Minami herself almost couldn't believe this was happening.

_'I can't believe it…'_ Minami thinks, happily, feeling her panties getting wetter and wetter as she hears Yutaka's moans. _'Even though everyone else is in class, we're doing something like this…'_

As Minami continued her light fingering, she eventually, but carefully adds a second, her middle, the insertion of the two fingers brings a sharper moan from the small girl and Minami could see more fluid trail out of the pink hole and hear the light, _'shlick-shlick-shlick'_ sound of her finger's movement.

_'It's so slippery… she getting so wet, because of me… I'm getting really wet too… I wonder… how does she taste?'_

A few more finger thrusts, and Minami could feel Yutaka squeezing her fingers more frequently and strongly as her moans also increased.

_'She's… quivering… I wonder… if she'd like it if I licked her… Would that make her even happier, I'd like to do it…'_

A minute more of fingering, Minami began to see Yutaka trembling even more and her fingers getting squeezed the tightest and Yutaka beginning to groan as well as moan.

"M-Minami-chan… I-I'm…"

_'She's going to going to come…'_ thinks Minami, her left hand idly stroking Yutaka's left cheek of her rear, encouraging her to climax. _'Maybe now is a good time?'_

Minami, taking a chance, removes her fingers from Yutaka's eager hole and before the smaller girl had time to whine in disappointment, Minami quickly places her right hand to her right rear cheek and lower her mouth down to Yutaka's quivering lips and giving them her best attempt at a tongue-filled kiss, which immediately brought a sharp gasp of surprised delight from the smaller girl and Minami could feel her tongue being clenched around and Minami quickly fought the pushing force from Yutaka's climaxing tunnel and forces her tongue as deep as she could, which, in turn, brought Yutaka even more pleasure as her moans filled the room.

It was the longest few moments Minami wished could have continued forever, hearing Yutaka's moans of pleasure and feeling her small body climaxing around her tongue, but, it soon ends, with a long, satisfied sigh from Yutaka and Minami gave a few seconds more of teasing from her tongue, before pulling back, strings of the small girl's juices connecting the two for a few seconds.

Minami smiles as she enjoys the taste of Yutaka's flavor and watching the pink-haired girl laying on the bed with her rear still in the air with her juices slowly flowing from her aroused lips.

"Thanks Minami-chan." States Yutaka after a few pants. "That felt really great."

"I-I'm glad, you liked it."

Yutaka soon leans to her left, laying on her side and looking down to Minami with a red-faced smile.

"I've been wanting to do something like that with you for awhile, but I thought you might've thought I was weird if I asked." States Yutaka.

"Really?" asks Minami, with an obvious look of surprise on her face.

"Heh, yeah, so when you suggested taking my temperature with my butt, I thought it was my best chance."

"Oh… heh…" replies Minami, gazing down to her lap briefly, reminded of the wetness between her legs.

"I…" starts Yutaka, appearing a little nervous. "I like you Minami-chan."

"I like you too." Replies Minami with a shy smile.

"No… I mean, I '_really_', like you… more than a friend."

"Oh…" replies Minami again, before Yutaka's meaning reached her and if Minami could, her face would have reddened even more. "Oh…" she repeats, with understanding, before the grin returns to her face and gazing down to her lap a few times. "I… I feel the same… about you."

"Really?" asks Yutaka, as her cheeks reddened more and her smile gets bigger.

"Yeah…" answers Minami. "I wanted to tell you, but I thought you would have thought I was weird… we're both girls afterall."

"I don't care if other people think it's weird." States Yutaka. "I'm really happy when I'm around you."

Minami could say nothing but smile at the small girl, before…

"Hey…" starts Yutaka, sitting up. "How about we switch and I do you?"

"Huh?"

"Like a thank you, I can make you feel really good too." she adds, with a smile.

"Uhh…" replies Minami embarrassingly. "Y-you don't need to-"

"I '_want_' to." Interrupts Yutaka. "Come on…" she urges, reaching her left hand towards Minami and taking her by the hand and urging her to join her on the bed.

Minami's ability of speech seemed to have left her as her resistless body was pulled up onto the bed with Yutaka, who sat on her legs near the foot of the bed and Minami in a similar position near the head of the bed.

"Take your clothes off." Requests Yutaka with a smile.

The green-haired girl hesitates though, griping the hem of her skirt and lowering her gaze to her lap.

_'I didn't expect this…'_ thinks Minami. _'Am I ready for this… to feel Yutaka-chan touch me?'_

"Minami-chan?" questions Yutaka, seeing the look of nervousness on her face and body. "If you don't want to do this, I don't mind. I'm sorry, I'm just excited."

"U-Uh, n-no…" quickly replies Minami, "You don't have to apologize… I just, wasn't expecting this."

"Oh." Replies Yutaka, with a smile. "Well…" she adds. "…would this help?" Yutaka finishes as she leans forward, to Minami's surprise as the small girl lightly kisses her lips for the longest three seconds of her life, before Yutaka pulls away with a smile and a brighter blush. "Heh, well?"

_'She… kissed me…'_ thinks Minami, the looks of surprise still on her reddened face as she lift her still wet, right hand's index and middle fingers to her lips.

"Hehe, Earth to Minami-chan!" chuckles Yutaka.

The comment snaps Minami out of the shocked state with a low gasp and an embarrassed smile as she briefly looks down, before meeting Yutaka's gaze again, returning her hand to the hem of her skirt and gripping it tighter as she felt the fire building between her legs.

"I'm back- I-I mean, y-yeah, that helped."

"Good!"

After a few nervous seconds, Minami releases her skirt and lifts her hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifts it, revealing her flat belly, which Yutaka smiles at, before Minami's yellow bra was revealed and the shirt pulled over her head and Minami placed it to her lap for a moment, before tossing it to the chair at the side of the bed.

Without her shirt, revealed that Minami's face wasn't the only place that was red, her blush had spread downward towards her chest.

"Now just lay back…" requests Yutaka, leaning forward and placing her hands to Minami's shoulders and gently pushing her back onto her back.

"W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the same thing you were doing to be when you made me feel really good."

"O-Oh…" replies Minami, as she sees Yutaka lean back at her legs which she had scissored together in nervousness and embarrassment, before soon, the pink-haired girl pulled her skirt from her hips and down her legs, revealing her matching, yellow panties.

_'I thought she was just going to touch me…'_ thinks Minami. _'But she's going to lick me too… I wonder if she'll like the way I taste… I hope so… but, I didn't prepare for this, If I had known, I would have washed myself extra, so I smell good for her… Oh no, what if I smell bad? I've been wet for awhile… This is so embarrassing!'_

Although Minami was mentally more worried than she let on, Yutaka was all smiles as she placing her hands to Minami's knees and spreads her legs, seeing the very noticeable oval of wetness on the crotch of Minami's panties.

"Your wet." States Yutaka happily. "Minami-chan, can you lift your legs up?"

"Ok…" replies Minami nervously, closing her legs and lifting them, reaching down with her right arm and holding her legs up. Minami found though, with the way she lifted her legs, she had hidden herself, she couldn't see Yutaka's face and she couldn't see hers, Minami was a little thankful about this, as she felt Yutaka, lifting her panties from her waist and soon, Minami felt the wet fabric leave her and cool breeze tickle her aroused lips.

_'She's seeing me…'_

"Wow…" states Yutaka. "Your really pretty Minami-chan."

Minami flinches with a small gasp as she felt the gentle touch of Yutaka's fingers brushing over her two lips.

"R-Really? You think so?" asks Minami.

"Yeah, it's so smooth and pretty, I've never seen another girl down here so closely before, it's really something…"

Minami gasps again, a little louder as she felt Yutaka's little fingers part her lips and spread them, letting the air tease the pink that lay behind her lips.

"Ohhh…" moans Yutaka. "It's so pink and pretty… And here's your button…"

"Button?" questions Minami, before gasping out and her entire body flinches from an unsuspecting surge of pleasure shooting through her as she felt Yutaka's finger touch and rub her partly exposed clit protruding from the relative safely of it's hood.

"Hehe, I call it a button." States Yutaka. "It feels so good when I play with mine." She adds, as teases Minami's '_button_', bringing moans, flinches and squirms of pleasure from the Green-haired girl.

_'Her touch feels so good…'_ thinks Minami.

As Yutaka teases the nub and brings more pleasure to the taller girl, Minami's body began to quiver as more of her arousal flows from her.

Soon, being unable to see Yutaka behind her shaking legs, Minami gasps out in her loudest volume yet and her free, left hand grips the bed sheets as she felt the small, wet, wriggling muscle of Yutaka's tongue enter her, before feeling Yutaka's lips meet her own as her tongue reached deeper into her.

"Y-Yutaka-c-chan…" moans Minami.

_'She's licking me… Yutaka-chan is really doing it! It feels so wonderful… the way her tongue moves inside me… It's amazing!'_

Yutaka, said nothing, simply enjoying the taste and moans of the quivering Minami, and so, the scene persisted. Unlike Yutaka, Minami wasn't so vocal and aside from her quiet pants and moans as she got accustomed to the pleasure, the room was quite, the only other sound being the faint sounds of Yutaka's tongue licking at the wet inner folds of Minami's treasure.

Even Minami's eventual orgasm was quite, in relation to Yutaka's, the taller girl arching her back as a near silent moan leaves her open mouth as her body was taken by the spasms of orgasm flowing through her body, bringing her body to a vigorous quivering in the quite of the room.

With the last of the orgasmic wave flowing through her, Minami releases a long sigh of satisfaction as she relaxed back on the bed, almost feeling as though she was floating and a smile appears on her face.

The smile soon widens when she sees Yutaka crawl over her and smile down at her.

The two say nothing, though Minami reaches her left hand up to the pink-haired girl's right cheek, who, after a few seconds, lowers her head and placing a gentle kiss to Minami's lips, before laying her smaller body onto Minami's and embracing her in a hug.

…

-

***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ***

Hyorin awoke with a start, bolting upright in her bed, a blush on her face and a light panting, soon she quickly pulls away her bed cover and places her left hand to the crotch of her pajama pants, feeling a considerable wetness.

"A dream!" she states, in a mild shock, before repeating herself, with a smile. "A Dream!"

Hyorin quickly leaves her bed and rushes towards her nightstand near the bed and picking up a notepad and pen.

"I have to write it all down! It's perfect!"

END ^_^


End file.
